broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Charm Crime Family
The '''Charm Crime Family '''is the biggest '''Orgainized Crime '''Family in all of Equestria. The group is named after one of the founders Star Charm, they have been suspected of many crimes, with Extortion, Fraud, Money Laundering, Corruption and Conspiracy, along with a various list of other crimes, with some of them being uknown but they can not proove that they have commited any of these notrious crimes. Name Origin The family was named after the main key founder of the orginastion Star Charm, a top criminal gangster who was working out of Canterlot, Equestria along with Stainless Gizmo. Star Charm is a disabled pony and is in a wheelchair, her wheelchair is suppose to have cost over six hundred thousand bits, but nopony can confirm this, and it is also though to have been a gift from the Family as Star had the accident that lead to her being disabled, after the accident she became a lawyer, but kept her ties with the family becoming its key lawyer, she uses her influences in the office she works at to keep any key, vital and all members of the Charm Crime Family out of jail. Foundation Transfer of Power The time and reasons for the Transfer of full and complete control of the Family only came about after one of the founders, Star Charm suffered an accident that was to put her into a wheel chair. It was her decision to hand over full control of the family to her co-founder Risky Charm, but this did not go without opposition from key members of the family. There was much controversy at how Star Charm’s injury had occurred and how the handover of the family was also done. There was a dark period where Stainless Gizmo and the families main go to pony Meteoric Dementia questioned if Risky Charm had the ability to lead the most respected crime family in all of Equestria. Meteoric Dementia being a retired scientist after a major accident had left her mentally scared and with some major mental problems, but when she is not acting all weird and mental she is a genius and she was the first pony to sound out her problems with Risky Charm getting full control of the Charm Crime Family, soon after that Stainless Gizmo, the biggest Crime Pony in Canterlot, Equestria shortly joined in the debate. The Charm Crime Family head Star Charm setup a meeting of all the crime families to meet in Las Pegasus to discuss about the change over of power in the family from herself to Risky Charm. Some gangster ponies had fears over how the transition would be handled and if Risky was up to the challenge of running the biggest crime family in all of Equestria. The meeting took place in the founding place of the Charm Crime Family, Las Pegasus and it almost ended in disaster when a fight broke out between two set of gangsters over a long outstanding feud between the two and when Police and Royal Guard Ponies attempted to do a raid on the meeting, but luckily they received a tip off thirty minutes before they were due to raid the location they were holding this very important meeting. With the fight over who should be declared the new head of the Charm Crime Family with Star Charm retiring due to injury, fights broke out among them, with some trying to scare Risky Charm away from the post of Head of the Family, but whatever they did always failed as she was not fazed by what they were throwing at her. Risky Charm arranged a one on one meeting with ex-scientist and broker pony Meteoric Dementia, with her main reason being she wanted to arrange a future agreement for business deals, illegal or legal to be brokered directly through her, this began to help form a strong relationship between Meteoric and Risky and swung her support behind Risky Charm becoming the new head of the Family, which angered some of the gangster but made Stainless Gizmo step down from her fight against Risky getting the top job as she trusted Meteoric, seeing her as a reliable pony and the pony you go to arrange a risky business deal as she always comes with body guards to protect her and her client incase anything goes wrong. However the transfer of power was still always being delayed, the next big factor was a massive gang war had exploded all over Equetria, with major problems happening to the Charm Crime Family that was threating to rip the family apart, Risky stepped up and knew she had to find a reason to unify the family to protect their empire, the family realized that they were being challenged for supreme power over Equestria when a gang attacked and killed up to fourteen of their members during a meeting. Risky was quick to act and keep the members calm and said that they would get revenge for the killing of fourteen of their members. This moment came when she killed the leader of the gang that had taken down fourteen of their members, this got the ultimate respect from all the members of the family, but they decided to withhold appointing her as Head of the family until peace had finally been made between all the families. Both Star and Risky decided that leaving nopony as head of the family was not good for business and decided the only way forward was to make peace by force and this part of the family’s history is covered with conteversy as they began to attack all of the families showing no mercy, this was suppose to be a massive statement by the family to show all of Equestria who is the main family out of all of them and why they are the biggest Organized Crime Family in Equestria. It’s not actually known how many ponies will killed during this period of the Family History, more known as the Charm Blood Bath Era, some expert ponies believe a estimate two hundred and sixty two ganger ponies and forty eight civilian ponies were killed during this period but this figure is up for debate as many ponies believe up to over a thousand ponies were killed during this period, also a estimate eighteen Royal Guards and thirty police being killed too but once again this number is up for debate, there is also a rumour that Princess Celestia herself suffered a bad injury during this period but this has never been confirmed and ended up going down as myth. After a long time of fighting, most of the major gangsters and crime gangs folded and signed a peace deal with the Charm Crime Family bring around three years of Gang wars to an end. May expert believe the true death toll from the Gang War will never be fully known or why a war suddenly exploded between all the gangs across Equestria, Shortly after the peace deal had been signed Risky Charm was finally installed as the new head of the Charm Crime Family bringing a close to a long saga. Risky Charm and Star Charm both expressed delight with peace finally being achieved, with Star having achieved a lawyers degree during all the fighting, she was quickly hired by Risky to be the Family Lawyer so she could remain in the loop of any news that may come from the family and also to keep all the members out of jail and remain on the streets of Equestria. Family Crest Demon Pony Royal Family Relationship with Stainless Gizmo Dealings with Metoric Dementia Known & Key Members Mysterious Members Failed Coup d'etat: Family Involvement? Legal Problems Clashes with Royal Guards